This invention relates to power factor corrected power supplies and more particularly to a power circuit for supplying electrical energy to both a DC power supply and one or more AC accessory outlets or loads. Conventional power factor corrected (PFC) power supplies can sense their own input current and correct that current to maintain a good power factor (i.e., one that approaches unity or in phase with the line current). However, when AC accessories or loads are supplied with the same power cord as the power factor corrected power supply, the poor power factor of the AC loads degrades the overall power factor of the system as measured with respect to the line current input from the wall plug.